


Itachi's Teenage Trauma: Why he really snapped

by Deandraquin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parody, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deandraquin/pseuds/Deandraquin
Summary: Kisame finds Itachi in distress and finally it is revealed: The real reason Itachi snapped and killed them all! This is my weak attempt at humor. Please read and review!





	Itachi's Teenage Trauma: Why he really snapped

Itachi sat on his bed in the Akatsuki headquarters. He didn’t even look up as the door to his shared

room opened and Kisame walked in, too lost in the memories of his horrible past. The blue skinned

man walked over to him and gently sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders

to pull him close.

“Chi-chan you know I’ll listen if you ever want to tell me what happened that night right?“ Kisame

asked his lover of five years. And suddenly the stoic Uchiha broke down.

 

“It was horrible Same-chan,” he said almost hysterically and turned to the blue man with tears in his eyes.

 

Kisame was shocked to see his lover like this but didn't show, he just kept his caring expression on

and encouraged the younger male to tell him the story. So the Uchiha started his story about the

teenage trauma that made him massacre his whole clan, accept for his little brother:

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
_Thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi was walking to his clan's compound. He had just reported to his_

 _Hokage about the mission he had come back from, with his ANBU squad, that night._ _It had been a_

 _l_ _ong and dangerous mission and now all he wanted to go home, eat, take a shower and go to sleep._

 

_As he walked through the Uchiha district he noticed that many of the houses were without the bright_

_lights. Some had still dim lighting on, mostly in the back, where the bedrooms would be._ _He heard_

_faint sounds of moaning and panting, like someone was in pain, but paid no attention to it, that was_

_not his problem._

 

_When he got home, there too the lights in the main living quarters were off, so he called out to his_

_parents to see if they were home. When he didn’t get a reply he just shrugged and trudged over to_  
_the kitchen to see if there were any leftovers in the refrigerator. He found a plate with some onigiri_

 _and on the stove was a pan with miso soup. He warmed the soup and got out a bowl,_ _he placed the_

_plate with onigiri on the table and walked back to the fridge to get something to drink. He placed the_

_glass next to the plate walked back to the stove to stir the soup a little_ _before turning it off_

_and pouring some into the bowl._

 

_After he finished eating he cleaned the dishes, so his mother wouldn’t have to do it in the morning_

_and then made his way to his bedroom, where he got rid of his dirty clothes,_ _put on a dark blue robe_

_and further readied himself for his longed for hot shower._

 

_As he made his way over to the bathroom he noticed the door to his little brothers room was open_

_and decided to see if the boy was already in bed. As he stealthily crept into the room he saw that the_

_boy wasn’t there, he noticed an open scroll on his desk and walked over to see what it said._ _He_ _would_

_never ever admit it, but when it came to his little brother Itachi was very protective and wanted to_

_know what he was up to at all times._

 

_The scroll read:_

Otousan, Okasan,

I am sorry that I left with out saying anything, but I wanted to practice my shuriken throwing some

more, before Aniki gets home from his mission, so I can show him how hard I have worked to

become like him.

I will be home before bedtime.

 

Sasuke.

 

_Itachi felt his heart swell with pride, this was one of the reasons he loved his little brother more than_

_any one in the world._

 

_He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower to let the water get to temperature, he_

_took of the robe and hung it on the little hook attached to the door and stepped under the spray of_

_hot water,_ _feeling how it soothed his_ _aching muscles._

 

_After he had scrubbed the grime and blood from his hair and skin, he stayed under the spray for_

_another half hour just relaxing and thinking of nothing._ _He turned of the water then stepped out of_

 _t_ _he shower and grabbed a towel to dry his hair and body, then pulled his robe back on._

 

_He walked back to his room but just as he was about to enter he heard strange moaning sounds_

_come from the direction of his parents bedroom. First he tried to ignore it but as he wanted to go_

_into his room_ _he heard the sound again. Being the faithful and loyal son he was, he went to find his_

_parents, maybe someone had attacked them, while he was in the shower and they were mortally_

_wounded._

 

_When he came to the bedroom door he heard the sounds more clearly and it seemed like they were in_

_terrible pain. He opened the door, ready to attack any intruders but froze at the sight before him:_

 

_His parents were lying in bed, his father on his back with his face contorted and his mother was on_

_top of him, naked and moaning his fathers name. They were so engrossed in what they were doing_

_they hadn't noticed their eldest son had entered the room. After a few moments Itachi turned on his_

_heel and left the room. He calmly walked to his own room, pulled on some black clothes,_ _grabbed his_

_weapons pouch and his katana like always when he left the house and walked out the door._

 

_He tried to knock on several doors, but every house he visited the same noise as from his parents_

_greeted him. And that did it, he finally realized what he had witnessed in his parents bedroom_ _and_

_something inside the young Uchiha snapped._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Just remembering that horrible night left Itachi shuddering in horror. His body trembled and tears

flowed from his eyes, while he kept shaking his head from left to right. Kisame just looked shocked at

his younger lover, it all made sense to him now. No way any one would stay sane after finding out

such a terrible secret.

 

The horrible truth was: Uchiha Itachi had gone insane after he caught his parents having SEX!!!!

 

Owari.


End file.
